The Deadliest Warrior
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Who will win between the Hyuuga and the Kaguuya? My homage to both Naruto and The Deadliest Warrior!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises. I also do not own rights to The Deadliest Warrior, Spike does.

##############################################

The expressed opinions of this content are those of PeacefulWarrior82 and have been based on no actual scientific study.

**Narrator: The Hyuuga, among the oldest and most noble clan of warriors, whose special Kekki-genkai made them the most feared hand to hand fighters in the land of Leaves.**

**Narrator: The Kaguuya, elite fighting machines that lived for combat, driving them to declare war on the Village Hidden in the Mist.**

**Who**

**Is**

**Deadliest?**

**To find out our fighters are testing history's most lethal techniques, using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the 2 warriors go toe to toe. No rules, No safety, No mercy, it's a duel to the death! To decide who is... The Deadliest Warrior!**

**Inside our fight club, our scientists prepare their equipment to test the abilities of 2 of the most feared clans in the shinobi world.**

**The Hyuuga clan, as history shows one of the oldest, perhaps the oldest clan in shinobi history, said to have predated the ninja world itself. They will be put against the Kaguuya clan, born in blood, baptized in combat. This clan was best known for it's ferocity and take no prisoners mentality.**

**To provide a neutral opinion, we have employed the sevices of 2 Hoshi scientists and 1 Hoshi medical ninja, to assess damage done by the warrior clans.**

Hoshi scientist 1: I'm very excited! I know full well of what both these clans are capable of and am interested to see how they measure up to eachother.

**Though there have been 3 Great Ninja Wars, there has been no recorded history of these 2 mighty clans ever having met in combat.**

Hoshi Medical Ninja: These 2 clans specialized in armed and un-armed combat. Both are incredibly dangerous and you don't want either one getting in close.

**To assess what each clan is capable of we have employed experts of each clan. For the Hyuuga we have employed Hyuuga Hiashi, leader of the Hyuuga clan and one of their most deadly fighters.**

Hiashi: The Hyuuga clan itself predates the shinobi world. Considering that, we have literally hundreds of years of experience.

**Joining him is Hyuuga prodigy and his nephew, 17 year old Hyuuga Neji.**

Neji: Our clan didn't get to be the way it is by losing to inferior opponents like the Kaguuya clan.

**Big words from both experts but representing the Kaguuya clan, the remaining Kaguuya alive, Kaguuya Kimimmaro.**

Kimimmaro: My clan believed first and foremost in fighting, that in fact was a regular part of our day. We trained for hours on end sharpening our skill. We fight with the expectation of dying, it was considered an honor. A Hyuuga will not fight being ready to die, they'll fight until it gets tough and then they'll retreat.

**Both sides are confident in their clans. But what made both clans so unique in their respective villages was a rare blood-trait which gave them an edge in combat.**

Neji: Our unique trait which made us superior to other shinobi was the Byakugan.

**The Byakugan**

Range: up to 10,000 meters.

Circumferance: 360 degrees.

Detection: Chakra flow, far distances.

Clan: Hyuuga.

**This eye technique allowed the user to not only see attacks coming from far distances, but allowed them to disrupt an opponent's chakra flow and even...destroy organs.**

Hiashi: With the Byakugan, we can see our opponent's chakra flow, it would allow us to increase it, or stop it dead in it's tracks.

**Having this rare Kekki-genkai, the Hyuuga developed a fighting style based on it's properties, the Gentle Fist. **

Neji: Hyuugas didn't have to strike hard for this style to be affective, to do damage to our opponent all it could take is a simple brush or tap from our palm.

**To test this style, a ballistics gel torso will be put into place.**

**" **Ok, so this gel torso is pretty much a perfect simulation of the human body and it's organs" The first Hoshi scientist said, presenting the ballistics gel torso. What was funny was it had 2 red dots on it's forehead which was a traditional Kaguuya marking. " Hiashi-sama, you have 5 seconds to inflict as much damage as possible."

" I understand." Hiashi said readying himself.

" Alright, Hiashi-sama are you ready?" The second Hoshi scientist said as he and the rest of the group sat behind a laptop.

" Hai!" Hiashi said activating his Byakugan.

" In 3...2...1 GO!"

Suddenly Hiashi's palms flew at the torso, striking every vital organ. The Hoshi crew watched in awe at what was happening.

" Time!" The second Hoshi scientist yelled.

**Hiashi's hands were indeed quick, but was it enough to kill?**

**"** Ok, just by looking at it without examining it. This guy's organs have been completely liquified. And what's amazing is there is virtually no damage to the outer surface." He then took a scalpal to cut open the torso for further inspection, practically red jelly burst out. " Oh my God!"

**The crew now looks at Hiashi's movements through the computer in a second by second perspective.**

" Look at this, this is like 10 strikes, you aimed for the liver, lungs, heart, small intestines and even the brain. Every strike was a deathblow, this guy was dead in the first second." The Hoshi Medic said.

" So what do you think of that?" Neji asked Kimimmaro sarcastically.

" It looked to me like it was really slow and predictable, anyone who knows the most basic of selfdefense skills could parry or dodge those attacks." Kimimmaro said.

" Many have tried, few have had good results" Hiashi quipped.

" In the shinobi world speed is everything, if you're not quick you die. That's a fact. I have a technique that can do twice the damage in half the time." Kimimmaro said.

" I'll believe it when I see it." Neji said.

**Though the Byakugan is fierce and deadly, the Kaguuya clan was famed for their own Kekki-genkai. **

**Shikotsumyaku**

Range: Close-long range.

Type: Offensive and Defensive.

Clan: Kaguuya.

**Literally meaning Dead Bone Pulse. This amazing use of one's bone structure made the Kaguuya's body a literal living weapon.**

Kimimmaro displays before everyone, numerous bones piercing through every aspect of his body. The Hoshi team watches in amazement.

" We infuse the chakra with the calcium in our bones to constantly produce as much as we want. Not only could we form them into weapons to fight, but also an armor to protect ourselves from oncoming attacks." Kimimmaro said. " This is what made the elite Kaguuya excellent sword dancers."

" That's nothing to us. A Hyuuga could pierce through that with no problem." Neji said.

" You're welcomed to try." Kimimmaro said.

Neji took a step toward him but was stopped by Hiashi.

" Whoa! Let's leave it on the field guys." The Hoshi medic said.

**Before Kimimmaro stands a ballistics gel torso exactly like the one Hiashi disposed of, the difference being it's eyes have been spray-painted lavender, resembling a Hyuuga.**

**"** Alright Kimimmaro, just like with Hiashi-sama, you have 5 seconds." The Hoshi Medic said.

Suddenly, two bone short-spears formed out of Kimimmaro's hands.

" Kimimmaro! Are you ready?" The Hoshi scientist said.

" I am!" Kimimmaro said.

" 3...2...1 Cut 'em up!"

" Dance of the Bell Tree!" Kimimmaro immediately pierces both eyes in blinding speed. Suddenly the ballistics gel became riddled with pierces.

" Time!"

**The fight team comes in to assess the damage.**

" Wow! Needless to say the first strike or double strike I should say was a kill. And just like Hiashi you completely destroyed it's internal organs. There was not a single shot that wasn't deadly." The Hoshi medic said.

**The fight team then views the assault in slowmotion.**

" Ok here was the money shot for us, when you immediately took out the eyes which...might give us a Kaguuya's intention against someone with eye techniques like the Hyuuga. And it seems you launched the first strike quicker than Hiashi-sama"

" Of course, attack your opponent where his abilities lie, from there a Kaguuya could do whatever they want." Kimimmaro said.

" What's real impressive where as Hiashi-sama managed 10 strikes, you managed nearly 30 in the same time frame." The second Hoshi scientist said.

" It seems to me that you wasted alot of energy, you'll never get anywhere in the ninja world if you waste strength on unnecessary attacks." Hiashi lectured.

" I killed my opponent quicker than you did. I won't have to worry about wasting energy, I'll have to worry about where I'll put the Hyuuga's head in my room after I sever it." Kimimmaro said.

**Both teams believe their technique was superior, but the fight team have their own opinion.**

" It seems to me, that the one that's quicker gets the kill. Both Hiashi-sama and Kimimmaro showed amazing skills but in the end I'm gonna have to give the edge to the Kaguuya."

**In short range attacks, the edge goes to the Kaguuya.**

**Though the Kaguuya take a quick lead, the Hyuuga team is anything but worried.**

**"** We've barely shown anything we're capable of." Neji said.

**Coming up...**

**The Hyuuga unleash one of their most prized defensive techniques. But the Kaguuya fire back with one of their most vicious mid-range attacks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In our last segment, the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist technique failed to outmatch the swordsmanship of the Kaguuya. However the tests are far from over. Our experts are now ready to move to the next phase, however, due to the severity of these techniques, they will have to go out into the field.**

" Ok, Kimimmaro, you say you have Kaguuya technique that practically cannot be defended against." The Hoshi scientist asked.

" Hai, this technique is quick and lethal." Kimimmaro said.

" Ok, let's get it set up." The Hoshi scientist said.

**In warfare it is likely to run out of projectiles such as kunai and shuriken, however for a Kaguuya that was never a problem, with their Kekki-genkai they were able to develop a nasty technique that ripped through rival shinobi.**

**Digital Shrapnel**

Length: 3-6 inches

Range: Mid-Long range.

Substance: Chakra infused Bone.

**This Dead Bone technique expelled through the Kaguuya's finger tips within a split second, making it undetectable and nearly impossible to counter and literally ripped the flesh from an opponent's bones.**

" Ok, Kimimmaro, we have 10 dummies set up at a range of 30 feet. We'll start whenever you're ready." The Hoshi medic said.

" Hai."

10 dummies with a bullseye spraypainted on their chests are set up in bowling pin fashion.

" Ok Kimimmaro are you ready?"

" Hai!"

" 3..2..1!"

Kimimmaro flips into the air. " Digital Shrapnel!" Suddenly numerous bone bullets portruded through his finger hitting the targets.

" Time!"

**Was the digital Shrapnel enough to cut down the subjects? The Hoshi medic comes in to assess the damage.**

" Ok, we have 2 dummies here, their heads have just been completely ripped through, these 2 are dead, no question." Upon further inspection. " Ok, this one has one straight through his heart, instant kill." The Medic continued. " Ok , this one has a rip on his side, if left unchecked he could risk infection and die, however, no major organs were hit so no, this is not a kill. This one...looks completely unscathed, not a kill. Let's see...this one is also untouched so no kill here. This one has one in his shoulder, again could die if not checked, but not an instant kill. Ok this one...has wow, has one going through his eye, his...heart, and the liver, so no doubt this guy's gone. This one, right between his eyes so he's dead. This one has a knicked ear, I'm sure it's not pleasant to have but it's not a kill."

" So 10 targets, 5 kills that's 50% and if I remember my academy days correctly, that's an F." Neji said.

"That's 5 Hyuugas dead in one swoop." Kimimmaro countered.

" Not with a defense like ours." Hiashi said.

" Ok Hiashi-sama, you're up, let's see this defense." The Hoshi scientist said.

**As part of the Hyuuga Main Branch's history, they developed a special technique that allowed them to take out surrounding opponents and repel any attacks.**

**The Heavenly Whirl**

Circumferance: 50-75 feet.

Range: Short-Mid range.

Substance: Pure Chakra.

**This Hyuuga trademark made numbers against a Hyuuga meaningless.**

" The Byakugan gave us the ability to see 360 degrees around, so if a Hyuuga were even drastically outnumbered, he could see attacks coming from all directions. And since Hyuugas have precise chakra control we can emitt chakra from practically any chakra node in our body. Which gave birth to this technique." Neji explained.

" Alright Neji, this is what's gonna happen. " We have 10 dummies surrounding you. Each of them has a shockpatch, now if the shockpatch gets tripped to red, that means the force of the technique was enough to kill them. Remember, red-dead." The second Hoshi scientist said.

" Right." Neji said.

" Alright, Neji! Are you ready!" They called from afar.

" Yes!" Neji replied.

"3...2...1!"

" Kaiten!" Neji shouted, a blue vortex threw the dummies high into the air hurtling a few at least 60 yards away.

" Oh man, you gotta be kidding me." The Hoshi medic said in amazement.

**The technique did indeed repel, but was it enough to kill?**

" Ok, looking at this one, judging by the force of the Heavenly Whirl, it should be enough to completely knock the wind out of him, unfortunately, the shockpatch was not tripped so this is not a kill." The Hoshi medic said.

The medic nin continued to observe the dummies, however, it seemed the shockpatch was not tripped on any of them, until they reached the one furthest away. " Oh! Check it out." Shows the shockpatch was red. " We have a kill."

" So 1 out of 10. Wow, you sure shut me up." Kimimmaro said sarcastically.

" This is meant to be a defensive technique, not an offensive. Yours was an offense and it still sucked." Neji said.

" You lectured me about wasting energy, this seems like a huge waste of chakra." Kimimmaro said.

" It is not a waste because nothing can get through it." Hiashi said.

" I beg to differ." Kimimmaro challenged.

**To settle the debate, each expert was willing to test their technique against eachother. However both Neji and Kimimmaro had to sign a waiver, relieving the other, as well as the cast of any reponsibilty of their death if it were to so occur.**

" Ok, Neji, Kimimmaro are you ready?"

" Hai." both said in unison standing across from eachother.

" In 3..2..1!"

Kimimmaro flew high in the air. " Digital Shrapnel!"

The bone bullets came straight at Neji.

" Kaiten!" The blue vortex replled all traces of the attack.

**The Digital Shrapnel does not penetrate the defense.**

" So ready to admit defeat?" Neji said.

" Like I said, you're losing out on alot of chakra for a technique that looks like it can't even be held for more than a few moments." Kimimmaro said.

" Well we have an even better technique for that." Hiashi said.

**At this point our fight team cannot agree.**

" Look say what you want about the Digital shrapnel, in a few seconds, 5 guys got killed and a few more injured. The Heavenly Whirl only got one kill." The first Hoshi scientist said.

" True, but Digital Shrapnel is wildly inaccurate. The Heavenly Whirl takes concentration and repels attackers instantaneously." The second scientist said.

" Ok, both techniques are incredible, but...the Digital Shrapnel got replled by the Heavenly Whirl. That being considered, I'm going to have to give it to the Heavenly Whirl."

**In mid-range techniques, the Hyuuga's Heavnely Whirl gets the edge.**

" This battle is getting really heated up and we're not even close to being done yet." The second Hoshi scientist said.

**Coming up...**

**The battle heats up! The Kaguuya prepares their own special defense. But the Hyuuga have a specialized attack, ready to destroy their chakra network.**

**Who will be...The Deadliest Warrior?**


End file.
